Arzorag
Arzorag is an Orsimer located in the city of Orsinium, in Skalar's Hostel. She is a Daily Job Broker. Interactions Heresy of Ignorance Meat for the Masses Nature's Bounty Reeking of Foul Play Scholarly Salvage Snow and Steam Dialogue ;Out-of-quest What are you doing here? "The king's business. I serve the throne on matters of civic policy and urban development. When one of our citizens has a problem that threatens the public good, they come to me." :And then you get adventurers to do the work? "Yes. Exactly. This surprises you? Sendoung out city guard is the Breton way, the High Elf way. In Wrothgar we do for ourselves. I facilitate deals between private citizens―nothing more. We are all citizen soldiers. We should act like it." ;Heresy of Ignorance I'm here for work. What do you have for me? "I've received some troubling reports about Worm Cult activity in Wrothgar. If the worms are here, the king wants them eradicated. I've already consulted with the Redguard priest, Lilyameh. She says the cultists are trying to summon something." :What are they summoning? "A beast called Zandadunoz the Reborn. That name is well-earned. He just won't stay dead. The worms have built a series of obelisks on the frontier. Examine these pillars kill any cultists you find. Talk to Lilyameh if you need some guidance." ::I'll look into these obelisks and take care of Zandadunoz. "These cultists must be taught that Wrothgar is off limits. Once you've crushed their operation, check in with Lilyameh. Her order will reward you for the effort." At the end of the quest: "I hear that those cultists are in full retreat. Good work. Lilyameh will want to hear the details. Go speak to her." ;Meat for the Masses I'm here for work. What do you have for me? "Laborers from all over Tamriel have come to Orsinium, eager to carve out a better life. I'm sure I don't need to tell you, it's arduous work. They need hearty meals to stay strong, and there's not enough to go around." :How can I help? "Bagrugbesh is in charge of the city's food stores. She tells me we're almost out of meat and we need more in a hurry. Hunt mammoths, bears ... any big animal you can find. Also, kill some of those damned poachers. Bagrugbesh can give you more details." ::Fair enough, I'll collect some meat and slay these poachers. "Take the meat to Bagrugbesh when you're done. You'll be well compensated for the effort, I assure you." At the end of the quest: "Well, well ... that's quite a bundle you've got there! Get that meat to Bagrugbesh as soon as you can. We've got a lot of mouths to feed." ;Nature's Bounty I'm here for work. What do you have for me? "One of our elder shamans insists there's an arcane corruption spreading through the hills and forests of Wrothgar. Says it's been stirring up the animals and making them more aggressive. If that's true, this blight will have to be cleansed." :How do you plan on dealing with it? "This totem should do the trick―take it. Ushang the Untamed says it has the power to disperse pcokets of corruption. Corintthac the Abomination is behind this, I know it. When you eliminate the corruption, eliminate him too. Ushang might know more. He's just over there." ::I'll take care of this corruption and deal with Corintthac as well. "Ushang is ... eccentric―but he pays well and his totems are always reliable. If you take care of this corruption, I'm sure he'll make it worth your while." At the end of the quest: "I hear Corintthac's lackeys are half-mad with grief. Seems you've really set them back. Talk to Ushang. He'll want to hear that the job is done." ;Reeking of Foul Play I'm here for work. What do you have for me? "Orsinium may have started as a home for the Orcs, but it's becoming a city of immigrants. More arrive by the hour―mostly by caravan. Unfortunately, the trip can be treacherous. Riekr attacks have increased tenfold since the king opened the borders." :What's their motive? "At first? Robbery. But now they're abducting travelers and taking them off into the wilderness. That Imperial caravaneer over there, Sonolia Muspidius, has leads on where. I'll mark the locations on your map. She's also identified their leader, King-Chief Edu." ::I'll search for the captives and kill the Riekr leader. "Make sure to check in with Sonolia once you've dealt with those beasts. She'll want to know that her clients have been freed." At the end of the quest: "I hear you freed those hostages. Good work. Once we get them a new set of clothes and a hearty meal, they'll be ready to get to work. Sonolia's been looking for you. You should go speak with her." ;Scholarly Salvage I'm here for work. What do you have for me? "If Orsinium is to become the rival of other great cities, we'll need more than buildings. The king wants culture as well. We commisioned a High Elf scholar named Cirantille to deliver some of her books to the city, but her shipment was attacked." :Who attacked the shipment? "Ogres. Apparently they tore the books to pieces. I'll mark their lairs on your map. Cirantille blames one ogre in particular. Mad Urkazbur. She wants him dead and what's left of her books returned. If you want to know more, talk to her. She's just over there." ::I'll get the books and kill Mad Urkazbur. "If you manage to reassemble one of those books, take it back to Cirantille. We've no use for books covered in ogre dung." At the end of the quest: "Ugh. That book smells like it was dug out of a Black Marsh latrine. Even so, I'm sure Cirantille will pay you for it. She takes her work very seriously." ;Snow and Steam I'm here for work. What do you have for me? "The market is the beating heart of the city. Our trade policies have brought wealth, yes, but there is no commerce without risk. Take this Khajiit, Birkhu. He peddles strange Dwarven baubles. They seemed harmless enough, but now I'm not so sure." :Why is that? "He says he uncovered some Dwarf junk buried in the snow up north, and it led to something big. 'Nyzchaleft,' I think? Bah. Dwarf mischief. Investigate the machines and take care of this thing he discovered. He's over there if you want more details." ::All right. I'll see what I can find out about these machines. "Don't hesitate to break those machines to pieces. This Dwarven garbage is nothing but trouble. Make sure to speak to Birkhu when you're done. He's anxious to close the book on this." At the end of the quest: "It's done, yes? That machine is destroyed? Hope you didn't break a blade on that thing. Ugh. Dwarves. Birkhu's been asking after you. You should settle accounts with him before he passes out." Quotes *''"Thank Mala―I mean, thank Trinimac you're back. Got another crisis for you. Interested?"'' —After completing a quest Appearances * ru:Арзораг Category:Orsinium: Orsimer Category:Orsinium: Orsinium Characters Category:Orsinium: Quest Givers Category:Online: Daily Job Brokers Category:Orsinium: Females